Details in the Fabric
by confuzed
Summary: Draco has one last thing he has to do before he officially joins the deatheaters, and it involves Hermione. All is fair in love and war, but no one ever said that fair wasn't cruel as well. Dramione Fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any works by Jason Mraz, nor am I profiting from either.

* * *

"Details in the Fabric"

A one shot by Confuzed

He was watching her again. It was unhealthy. But he could not help it, things were progressing too quickly, spinning out of control, and it was all coming to a climax tonight, for him at least. He had to make his move tonight, he had to see what would happen, he had to satisfy his sick curiosity and hopeful desperation.

Logically he should have made his move a while ago, it allowed for more flex time, contingency plans; not this haphazard hail marry. He could already feel the curses being shot at him, and no doubt, considering who he was up against, they would be well placed and painful. But it would be worth it in some deranged way that only _he_ could appreciate. Perhaps if they were not in the middle of a war, she would appreciate it too. But they were in the middle of a war, and he was officially joining the opposition.

So, it had to be tonight. Before he was in any position to be a traitor to either side. Yes, it would happen tonight.

He knew her schedule, her tendencies, and where she kept her wand. She would be easiest to corner on her way to the library when her tag team was off practicing quidditch. Until then he would have to wait; fortunately, he could continue to watch.

* * *

His heart was pounding as he stalked after the unsuspecting girl in front of him. A few more feet and they would be far enough from general traffic but still far enough away from the library that he would have a chance to catch her if she ran.

A smirk crossed his pale pinks lips. Hermione Granger running, yeah, and Draco likes to wear pink and dance with penguins.

"Granger." His voice echoed off of the deserted hallway as he watched her stiffen noticeably and turn slowly to face him, as though hoping she had imagined his silky, dangerous voice.

Her eyes flashed angrily as they took in the smug Slytherin standing a few feet away from her. She hadn't even heard him following her and did not much fancy being caught off guard.

"Malfoy." She spat his name like a curse word, but it only made him smile. She would definitely be cursing him when all was said and done, he just had to distract her long enough to get what he wanted.

He strolled confidently up to her tense figure, taking pleasure in the discomfort hidden in her deep chocolate eyes. "I need to speak with you, Granger."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she said nothing. Her eyes followed his every movement as he circled her, the irony of a lion stalking its prey was not lost on either student. "I need your..._assistance_ with something." He whispered quietly in her ear, his warm breath causing a shiver to across her spine.

Her cheeks flushed at the innuendo, whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or want he did not care; he just liked the way it added a soft glow to her already attractive face. Hermione was unsure as to why she had yet to move, but it felt safer not to. If she did not react perhaps he would get bored and leave?

Right, wishful thinking, this was Draco Malfoy, persistent prat extraordinaire. She visibly shivered when she felt his finger tips drift across her hand that was clutching her wand, and just like that, one quick snake like movement from him and her wand was out of her hand.

She tried to keep the shock and panic from her face, but Draco's whole attention was on her,and he didn't miss a thing. "Give. It. Back. Malfoy." She ground out between clenched teeth, mentally berating herself for being so easily manipulated.

A deep chuckle echoed in her ears and as she felt him come to stand directly behind her. Alarms went off in her head when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist. This time she did not move out of fear. This situation was much more sadistic and bizarre than she had ever encountered. Malfoy certainly had stepped his game up.

She felt him move her hair over her shoulder so that her neck was revealed. "I will give it back to you, for a price." He whispered against her soft, lovely skin before placing a kiss against the side of her neck.

The alarms were beginning to sound more like a distant buzz as Hermione found herself unable to think properly. "I'm not sleeping with you, Malfoy." She said airily, taking a deep breath. He slipped her wand in his pocket before allowing his other arm circled around her and join its counterpart pressing against her wonderful stomach, the arms pulled her flush against his solid, warm chest.

Hermione had never been held so intimately, it was dizzying, and the affect was only heightened by person holding her. She felt more than heard the chuckle as it rumbled around his chest. He placed another kiss, almost lovingly so, against her neck.

"Come now, _Hermione_. I wouldn't ask you to do that. I just want to have a little fun with you, a few kisses" He whispered seductively in her ear, punctuating every couple of words with another small kiss.

"A few caresses." He whispered, nuzzling against her neck and shoulder.

"And that's all. I will never touch you again." He said softly, a serious note seeping through his silky voice. He felt Hermione shiver against him, a smirk curving his lips upward in a rather devilish way.

"Why?" She asked, barely above a whisper, sounding confused and shaken.

"I want to feel loved. By you, before it is too late." His confession was solemn, his arms subconsciously tightening, pulling her even closer to him. As though he didn't want to lose her. His eyes, though she could not seem them, softened as he thought of what he was giving up.

"Too late?" She asked shakily, her brain had quit working, overloaded by the wonderful feelings that her body was experiencing. Who knew it was so enticing to be hugged from behind and kissed lightly?

"I have to join _them_ tomorrow. I wanted to feel loved once before my life was over. I want a taste of you before I have to give you up forever." The words were said like a prayer.

His voice hung in the air and slowly sunk into the dazed Hermione. He was joining _them. _Draco Malfoy was becoming a death eater, he was signing his own death certificate, and he knew it. She didn't fully understand his want for her, but, Merlin help her, she understood his want for one last comfort before condemning himself.

She tentatively leaned her head back against his shoulders, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she spoke. "Okay."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected her to agree. He had thought that this small, pitiful, but sinfully delicious contact was all he was ever going to get from Hermione Granger. Part of him was elated as the prospect of more, part of him was worried he would become addicted. He had never wanted to touch someone quite as much as he wanted to touch Hermione.

He slowly slid his arms off from around her waist and gently laced his fingers with hers, not daring to look into her wonderful eyes, he began to lead her towards an empty classroom but she stopped walking when she realized where he was taking her. He glanced back, fearing she had changed her mind, that she had come back to her senses, but all he saw when he looked in her eyes was heart breaking sorrow.

"Not there, I know somewhere better." She spoke softly, before leading him in the opposite direction, up a few flights of stairs, and down a few deserted corridors, never once did she let go of his hand. He followed obediently, wondering if she thought she was funny when she stopped in front of a blank span of wall.

She dropped his hand and gained a concentrated look on her face as she paced back and forth. He almost sighed aloud, expecting to get a lecture from the witch about how they could protect him and all those worthless lies, about how he didn't have to do this.

But he received nothing of the sort as a door appeared out of thin air against the wall. Hermione's chocolate eyes, full of sorrow and nerves, darted back and forth between him and the door before she took his hand once more and entered the room without saying a word.

The only thing occupying the room was a comfortable looking couch, the rest was an odd mix of comforting colors and shapes. "What is this place?" He asked looking around, still holding her hand.

"The room of requirement. I didn't want your...I didn't want this to be in an old dirty classroom. It shouldn't be like that." Her eyes wouldn't meet his as she half hugged herself with her free arm shyly.

A genuine smile touched his face as his eyes softened and he pulled her into a tight hug, one arm around her waist, the other tangled in her soft, curly hair. An unnamed emotion welled up within him as he felt her arms circle around him securely.

He pulled back slightly to look down into her wonderfully caring eyes, frowning when he saw them shiny with unshed tears. "Shh, it'll be okay. Don't think about it. This is the only chance I will get to do this, try to smile for me?" He whispered sweetly, pulling her back into his hug. He felt her sniffle before nodding against his shoulder.

"There's my girl." He slowly pulled away from her embrace and led her over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his wonderful girl onto his lap. The blush that rose to her cheeks made Draco chuckle aloud, which caused her to blush all the more.

He positioned her face so he could look directly into her eyes. Hermione felt her heart melt as she saw his soft caring eyes. He was such a beautiful person. She timidly leaned forward, unsure how to proceed with kissing him, this wasn't her first kiss, but it was her first kiss with him.

A soft smile appeared fleetingly on his handsome face as he leaned forward and closed the distance. It was chaste kiss, so deliciously and tortuously short that he quickly went back for another, deeper one this time.

He thanked his lucky stars for whatever he did to deserve this intoxicating girl sitting on his lap, kissing him, loving him, hands entangled in his hair.

Hermione too was feeling dizzy with emotion as she gave a doomed man his dying wish. His kisses were magnificent, intense, and addictive. Every time they broke away for air she found herself going back for more.

It was heaven.

But it heaven never could exist on earth and all too soon things were getting heavy. Frenzied hands were all over each other, exploring the forbidden fruit, delighting in sinful touches. At some point Hermione ended up lying on the couch enjoying the feeling of Draco laying on top of her, showering her face and neck with kisses. His gentle hands were caressing her soft stomach, it wasn't until she started sliding her hands under his shirt, delighting in the feeling of his strong body rippling under her soft touches, that he paused and pushed himself up a little so he could look into her loving eyes.

"Hermione, we have to stop. I won't be able to stop if you keep touching me like this." His voice was husky with want and his beautiful gray eyes were alight with desire. "What if I don't want to stop?" She whispered softly up towards him, consent in her melted chocolate eyes.

A sad smile settled upon his swollen lips as he shook his head slowly before climbing off of her and pulling her up into a sitting position. He gathered her delicate hands in his, giving each a kiss before speaking. "It's better this way."

He could see the protest in her eyes, the pain at being rejected. "If we don't stop now, I'm afraid I will become addicted to you. We both know that cannot happen. Sleeping with the enemy will only get us killed." He spoke softly, willing her to understand.

He watched as her eyes slowly filled with tears before she closed them tightly and nodded her head in understanding. He ran the back of his hand lightly over her cheek and to the back of her neck before pulling her forward into one last soul shattering kiss.

"Thank you for everything, Hermione." He whispered in her ear before standing and leaving without looking back. Hermione waited till she heard the door click shut before she allowed herself to cry for the doomed man she had just given herself to. She didn't need to see the regret in his gray eyes to know that this would torture both of them for years to come.


End file.
